


This Winter's Night

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Christmas Drabble Day 2018 [18]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Sweet Steve, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: thefanficfaerie asked:Wow thats a lot. If song fics are an option how about On this Winter's Night by Lady Antebellum with Steve and Lizzie or them and their first Christmas. A regency christmas would be so pretty!!! Ok those are my prompts





	This Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas carols weren't really a thing at the time, so I took a few creative liberties.
> 
> This fic is related to A Painter's Embrace, but not part of the series.

 

 

* * *

Steve smiled as he watched Elizabeth flutter around the room, tweaking pine boughs, adjusting pinecones, and tucking sprigs of holly here and there. “It looks wonderful, darling. Stop fussing.”

She flicked her wings at him. “It’s my first Christmas as Lady Denton, Steven. I’m allowed to fuss.”

“Fuss, yes. Obsess over, no.” Long strides saw him crossing the room quickly to take her hands in his and draw her way. She looked stunning in a red velvet gown; the split down the front allowing the white lace underskirt to show off her growing belly. “It’s not good for the clutch, my dove.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m perfectly capable of growing our first hatchling and hosting our friends and family. This is my weyr, and I want it to be perfect.”

“It already is, Elizabeth.” Steve wrapped her up in his wings when she tried to pull away and rumbled out a purr as he took her in his arms. “My home has never been so festively decorated. Your direction has been invaluable, but now is the time to rest and be off your feet for a few hours before the guests begin arriving.”

“But I need to check in with Mrs. Danvish. Dinner needs seeing too. The rooms for our guests haven't been checked. I want to make sure the orangery is properly warmed for tonight's concert-”

He growled and cut her off with a kiss. “Everything is ready. You’ve got this keep running with army level precision, and Ross knows all your preferences. He will take care of it all.” As the butler was standing in the door at Elizabeth’s back, he shot the man a look that said “he’d better” and had Ross bowing before leaving as discreetly as he’d arrived.

“Steven, I-”

He kissed her again, purring deep and low, and snaked his _Will_ around her. “There is only one person who needs your immediate attention, love.”

“Who?” she asked, her lashes fluttering as she opened her eyes.

“Me.” He kissed her again and picked her up. He made his way out of the lounge they would use to host their first Christmas together, Elizabeth curling her wings around his to keep them out of his way as Steve stalked through the hall and into the grand entrance where the servants were hanging the last of the ornaments on the tree under Thor’s watchful gaze.

“Oh, but I should-”

Steve growled. “They are fine. As the tree is for our Norwegian friends, Thor is more than capable of overseeing its finishing touches.”

Lizzy pouted. “There’s too much to do, Steven. Put me down.”

“No.”

“Steven!” she huffed.

“Omega,” he purred, stroking her gently with his _Will_. “You need to rest.” Her scent spiked when he nuzzled his nose against her throat. He didn’t bother to climb the stairs, just spread his wings and leapt to the first landing before turning and repeating the action to the second floor. “My sweet dove, don’t you want to snuggle in your nest with me?”

Her nails pressed into his shoulders. “You’ll stay?”

“Of course, love. Did you think I wouldn’t?”

She arched a brow. “Sometimes you’re tricky like that.”

“Sometimes I need to be. Today there is nothing pressing on my time but you. You and our little one.” He pushed open the doors to his room where Dugan appeared in the door to his dressing room. The man smiled, but bowed and left, shutting the doors behind him.

He toed off his boots while Lizzy kicked off her shoes, and waited a moment while she sorted her wings out. Then he knelt up on the bed and set her in her nest before swiftly removing his coat, waist coat, and cravat. She’d snuggled down on her side, her breathing already slowing, and Steve drew a light blanket up their legs before drawing her back against him so he could draw circles on her belly with his fingers. He fanned a wing out over them all, and sighed into her hair, the alpha instincts driving him finally falling silent.

***

Lizzy laughed at something Sam said before moving further into the room, Steven but steps behind her. Ever since the news of her first clutch came to light, he’d been two steps away from overbearing, turning into a hovering, growling alpha, never more than three feet from her when she was in the presence of other winged males.

When it was only their weyr, he was better, but as soon as they had visitors, he was never more than a primary’s length from her.

This chilly winter’s night was no different, even as they celebrated Christmas Eve. She didn’t mind though, not truly. Being near him kept her omega calm and the hatchling too. Their little dragon was already kicking up a storm and they weren’t even here yet.

Wanda handed her a cup of warm cider and Lizzy smile gratefully. Having multiple alphas in a single weyr wasn’t unheard of, but having three where two differed to the third was… different. But it created a layer of security and care Lizzy hadn’t known she would feel the need for when she clutched. Having the three of them around made her feel safe and kept the omega inside her from becoming volatile.

When she’d first suspected a hatchling was on the way, Lizzy had gone out to greet a cloth merchant who’d heard of her marriage to Steven, and came to show off his wares in hopes of enticing her to buy cloth for all manner of things.

Unfortunately, he’d been rather patronizing, snapping Lizzy’s usual reserve until she’d snarled such a sound of anger the entire weyr had come running, including one red eyed alpha with golden wings who’d nearly torn the man’s throat out before they’d gotten things sorted. Lizzy never met anyone without one of the three alphas hovering nearby after that, their presence enough to keep her omega from feeling the need to be constantly on alert.

According to a passage in a book Lizzy had read, their dragoness ancestors used to clutch in caves where the sand was heated by underground lava channels. They spent their time in solitude with only their mate providing meals until their clutch was hatched, and any dragon venturing within when their mate was away was met with immediate hostility.

Now that her belly had grown to show her condition, those people who visited or had come to tonight’s party were extra polite. It was a small gathering, close neighbours and friends, along with their weyr, but it filled Lizzy with the spirit of the season and kept a smile on her face for hours.

They’d already been out to the orangery where many a song had been sung with the pianoforte in a concert to delight the senses. Lizzy had been over the moon in excitement when they made to leave to return to the house where food and drink would be waiting, only to find a light skiff of snow had covered the ground, and more flakes where falling. It was so unusual for the time of year it left her in awe, staring up at the sky where the clouds were already breaking up, revealing stars like silver bells in the ink dark night.

It was a perfect Christmas Eve. So perfect, she felt the burn of tears as she looked up at her alpha standing with her beneath the kissing bough. “Merry Christmas, Steven”

He cupped her cheek and frowned. “Elizabeth? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Everything is perfect. We really must thank the staff. Ross and Mrs. Danvish have just been so brilliant.”

He smiled and relaxed his wings. “I’ll see about slipping a little something extra in their Boxing Day gifts, shall I?”

She pressed her hands excitedly to his heart. “Oh, would you?”

“For you? Of course, love.” He bent and kissed her, as was tradition beneath the kissing bough when Natasha cleared her throat and handed Steven a box.

“Thank you, Natalia,” he smiled.

“Alpha,” she grinned and wandered away.

“What’s that?” Lizzy asked.

“For you, darling.”

She giggled in excitement and tugged on the bow as he held the box for her. He slipped the lid beneath the bottom while she dug through the paper, then chuckled when she gasped in amazement.

“Oh, Steven!” Lizzy lifted out the necklace of exquisite gold links to better see the dragon with wide swept golden wings and ruby eyes. “It’s gorgeous!”

“I had it made for you.” He handed the box off to Ross when the butler arrived, smiled, bowed and left. Then took the necklace from her fingers and fastened it around her neck. “It’s lovely on you, darling.”

Lizzy touched the dragon where it lay warming against her skin. “It’s wonderful!”

“I’m glad you like it, love.” He cupped her cheek and kissed her again. “Was going to wait till tomorrow, but I wanted to see it on you tonight.”

“I love it. Thank you, Steven.”

He ran his hand over the curve of her belly and held her close. “Merry Christmas, omega.”

“Merry Christmas, alpha,” Lizzy smiled, knowing it would be but the first of many to come.

-The End-

 


End file.
